


Conviction

by pip_girl_111



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Lawyers, Client Maxson, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lawyer Sole Survivor, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip_girl_111/pseuds/pip_girl_111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Honey is a talented lawyer whose main client is Arthur Maxson, a rich young man who is continually creating problematic situations for himself and his lawyer.</p><p>Started because of a prompt from Tumblr user dyr0z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat patiently, staring at the police officer that sat the other side of the desk.

“Can I get you anything Mr Maxson? A glass of water? Coffee?” the officer finally asked, standing up abruptly and heading to the door. 

Arthur had won.

“Just my lawyer, thank you,” he replied curtly. 

The officer nodded as he left, leaving Arthur alone in the interview room. He let out a big sigh as he looked around. He hadn’t been in this one before, he thought to himself.

He looked at his watch, having to awkwardly twist his handcuffed wrists to see the clock face. Exactly 2am. She was going to be pissed. But she should be here soon.

He loosened his tie and undid his top button, unsure how much longer he’d be sat in police custody. Arthur placed his hands back in his lap, dropped his head back and waited.

\-------------------------------------

Rebecca handed the cab driver a 20. 

“Keep the change,” she offered.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, cursing the day she ever agreed to take on Arthur Maxson as a client. 

As she approached the police station, she checked her hair in the window making sure her rushed chignon was presentable, and neatened her blouse and pencil skirt before pushing open the door.

“I’m Arthur Maxson’s lawyer, Rebecca Honey,” she announced to the officer behind the desk.

He nodded and had her escorted to interview room 3. She paused outside the door, and thanked the officer. As he walked away she took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly walked into the small room where Arthur was being held.

They both looked each other up and down. 

He had a new suit; tight and grey, with a crisp white shirt dotted with spots of blood underneath. He rested his forearms on the table, and as he leaned forward his muscles flexed slightly beneath his clothes and Rebecca struggled to look away. 

Arthur smirked at her, clearly noticing the blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“What’s happened this time?” she demanded, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame, flashing him the best look of contempt she could muster. He remained silent, and Rebecca could swear he was flexing his muscles on purpose.

She walked slowly over to the chair and sat down, mimicking Arthur’s stance. She pointed at his shirt,  
“You’ve got blood on your swanky new suit,” she stated.

“Oh so you’ve noticed it’s new?” He leaned further over the table, sliding his hands so close to hers she could feel the heat radiating from them. She shot back in her chair and moved her hands to her lap. 

“I’ll add the 40 dollars for my cab rides to your bill,” she commented, as she stood ready to leave.

“40 dollars?” he exclaimed, “you live 10 minutes away from the station!” 

She flashed a quick smile and headed for the door.

“Honey, wait!”

She spun around and stormed back to the table, she knew he was trying to annoy her on purpose, and that she should rise above it, but anger flared through her every time he used her surname.

“Do not call me that” she spat.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He held his hands up in surrender as best he could, “Miss Honey. You’re my lawyer, I’m in custody, I need your help. Please.”

As annoyed as she was at being called out at 2 in the morning, Rebecca was getting paid a large amount of money to get Arthur out of trouble. And, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, seeing him handcuffed and pleading for her help was making a warmth flourish in her core that she was having trouble ignoring.

She clenched her jaw, placed her suitcase back on the table and sat back down.

“From your point of view, what happened?” she asked again, calmly. Arthur smirked, and began retelling yet another tale of a fight in a bar gone wrong. 

When she had finished making notes, he leaned close again, reading what Rebecca had wrote. 

“Good enough?” she quizzed.

“Almost, just this bit here,” he pointed to a section of the paper and Rebecca leaned over the table to see, “I actually elbowed him in the face, not punched him.” She let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to find Arthur’s face centimetres from hers. She hovered there for a second, as a traitorous part of her mind willed her to close the gap and kiss him. She glanced down at his lips and found herself wondering exactly what they’d feel exploring every inch of her body. 

She snapped back, grabbed the sheet of paper from the table and made for the door, putting the momentary lapse of sanity down to being sleep deprived.

“I’ll do my best Maxson,” she concluded, before opening the door and disappearing into the police station.

\----------------------------------------------

Arthur smirked to himself as he watched his lawyer strut out the room. He wondered if she purposely exaggerated her hip movement to wind him up. 

He looked awkwardly at his watch again, 2:30. He guessed she’s need around an hour to make a few phone calls, persuade the man to drop the charges and get a story sorted to clear him name. He took a deep breath and rested his head on his arms. May as well attempt some sleep he thought to himself.

The door opening woke Arthur from his nap. It was Rebecca again. 

“Right, you’ve claimed self-defence. Numerous witnesses and CCTV prove you didn’t throw the first punch. I’ve spoken to the man you assaulted and he’s agreed to drop the charges so long as you pay all his medical bills, including the surgery to correct a dodgy hip operation he had done years ago. I’ve also got hold of my friend Piper, who’s agreed to write a story for first thing about how you were attacked, managed to subdue the man and once you found out he was struggling to work because he couldn’t pay for corrective surgery, graciously offered to pay for it in the best hospital in the city. AND cover his wages while he recovers.”

He checked his watch. 3:15, only 15 minutes off.

“So I can go?” he probed.

“Oh you’re welcome Arthur, it was no trouble at all, really,” sarcasm dripping from every word. She scoffed. “Yes, you’re free to go.”

An officer entered the room and unlocked the handcuffs from Arthur’s wrists. As he stood he straightened his suit; redoing his top button and tightening his tie. He glanced to Rebecca and caught her watching him correct his attire. He smirked at her and clenched his jaw, knowing exactly what it did to her. She scoffed again and flounced out the room ahead of him. 

He ran to catch up with her a little.

“Rebecca,” he called. She ignored him. “Bex,” he shouted louder. 

She stopped in her tracks and her fists clenched at the nickname, but she refused to turn around.

“Rebecca,” he tried a final time, placing a hand on the top of her arm and spinning her to look at him. She was shorter than him, even in the heels she had on, and her long brown hair had begun to fall from the neat up do she’d been wearing. Her skin was warm and soft to the touch and Arthur’s hand rested longer than he’d intended.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. You’re a fantastic lawyer,” he praised.

Her face softened at the compliment and she almost smiled. He forced himself to remove his hand from her arm, missing the contact immediately. 

“I called you a cab to take you home, it should be waiting out front,” she stammered, taking a step away from him. Arthur smirked, he’d got her flustered. 

“I’m can’t go home. My father’s got some important people over, there’s no way I can turn up in this state,” he explained.

“Well just tell the cab driver where you want to go instead then.”

He started silently at her, waiting for her to get the hint.

“Oh no, you are not coming with me!”

“Please Rebecca, where else am I going to go at half 3 in the morning?” he pleaded.

“A hotel?” she countered frustrated.

“Too far.” 

He smirked at her, knowing she’d cave eventually as long as he maintained eye contact.

“Fine. But you’re sleeping on the sofa,” she finally said, exasperatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca takes Arthur back to her apartment and he makes himself a little too comfortable.

They sat in silence for the entire cab journey. As they pulled up to Rebecca’s apartment she rushed out the cab leaving Arthur to pay the driver.

He watched as she sauntered across the sidewalk to the main doors of her apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She turned and smirked at him before continuing up the corridor, allowing the door to slowly close. 

Arthur thrust a random note at the cab driver insisting he keep the change, before sprinting towards the door, grabbing it just before the latch caught. 

“Thanks for holding the door Rebecca,” he yelled.

She ignored him and pressed the elevator call button again. By the time the doors pinged open, Arthur was by her side and they stepped into the elevator together. Rebecca stood with her back against the wall, arms folded against her chest. Arthur stood facing her, sneakily looking her up and down. 

She looked different away from the police station and her office, softer almost and more approachable. She’d unpinned her hair in the cab and it now hung over her shoulder curling slightly over her breast. Rebecca shifted under his gaze and Arthur noticed a red flush flaring over her exposed skin.

“It’s a nice building,” he commented, pulling his gaze back up to meet her eyes.

“Thanks. You pretty much payed for my apartment,” she shot back, running a hand through her hair almost nervously.

Arthur laughed and ran a hand absent-mindedly through his own hair. Suddenly Rebecca grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, Arthur’s hands instinctively shot either side of her to steady himself, leaving him inches away from her face.

\----------------------------------------

Rebecca flustered, completely confused as to why she’d chosen to manhandle Arthur, instead of simply asking him to move to allow her neighbours into the elevator. 

His nose was almost touching her forehead and she still had a handful of his shirt in her grasp. Arthur was smirking, completely unfazed by their closeness.

“Other people want to get in,” she finally spluttered out, dropping the fabric and stepping to the side, knocking his arm away in the process. Arthur turned around and greeted the other occupants of the elevator, engaging them in idle chitchat.

Rebecca tried to subtly touch a hand to her face to cool her burning cheeks, hoping Arthur was too busy making pleasantries with her neighbours to notice. She desperately needed to get away from him. Away from his ridiculously tight fitting suit, away from his clean, crisp smell, away from his cocky smirk. Just away from him. 

She stared at her shoes, focusing on the patterns of the carpet to try to subdue her embarrassment. 

By the time they reached the top floor of the building, they were alone again. She continued to ignore Arthur and as the doors slid open, she walked ahead of him to her front door.

“This is us,” she prompted as he remained in the elevator, frustrated that he wasn’t more eager to get to sleep.

He smirked at her annoyance and slowly pushed himself from the back wall. His shirt stretched tight over his chest, clearly displaying his muscles through the thin fabric. Rebecca looked away quickly, desperate to get into her home and away from Arthur before her exhausted mind caused her to act out some incredibly inappropriate thoughts that had begun surface recently. 

She unlocked the door and dropped her briefcase just inside. As Arthur followed her in, she gestured at the sofa he’d be sleeping on, and he sat down carefully on the edge of the cushions.

“I’ll get you a blanket,” she mumbled as she walked off into her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes, trying to keep them from closing for a few more minutes, and searched through her wardrobe for a blanket big enough to cover the man currently sat in her living room.

She returned, blanket in hand to see that Arthur had kicked off his shoes, shed his blazer and helped himself to a glass of water. She exhaled an exasperated breath and stood in front of Arthur, holding the blanket out to him. 

Arthur stared up at her, smirking as he took a sip of water. 

“By all means, take your time Arthur,” she drawled, trying to keep herself calm. Arthur didn’t respond, instead taking another sip of water before leaning around Rebecca to place the glass on the coffee table. 

Rebecca tightened her lips together, releasing another deep breath through her nose. Arthur chuckled and leaned back on the sofa crossing his legs and leaving Rebecca still standing over him, blanket in hand.

“Oh do make yourself comfortable Arthur,” she said as the dropped the blanket next to him and abruptly folded her arms, unsure while she was still standing in front of him. 

Before she could think of an answer, Arthur stood abruptly trapping Rebecca’s calves against the coffee table. Getting this close was happening too frequently considering their professional relationship and Rebecca was eager to stop it. Although right now, she couldn’t get her legs to agree with her. 

As she stood frozen, Arthur removed his tie, loosening it before slowly pulling it over his head, disrupting his polished hairstyle and causing odd pieces to fall into his eyes. 

Rebecca opened her mouth willing herself to make a sarcastic comment, but her mouth had joined her legs in the rebellion. 

Arthur never broke eye contact with her as he began unbuttoning his shirt, opening it wide before shrugging it from his shoulders. Rebecca’s fingers flexed, desperate to reach out and run a finger from his jaw, across his pecs, over each defined stomach muscle and down towards the tight skin that lay just above his trousers. She looked away and stuffed her hands under her armpits, pinning them before they could betray her completely. She hoped she looked annoyed as she turned her gaze back to meet Arthur’s, but his tormenting smirk told her otherwise. 

He’d managed to unbuckle his belt while Rebecca had glanced away, and without breaking their gaze, he quickly shucked the garment from his lower half, bending low to pull them over his feet. Rebecca could feel his breath on her bare legs and she let out a shaky breath of her own, trying desperately to calm her heartbeat so she could convince herself to walk away from Arthur. 

He seemed to stay low for longer than he needed to, but when he finally stood, Rebecca couldn’t drag her eyes back up. He had large muscular thighs and the expensive underwear he had on was tight, leaving very little to her imagination. She watched as he slowly slid his flat palms under the elastic, tucking his thumbs over the waistband ready to pull them down. Rebecca could feel her own underwear dampening at the thought of what was coming next and she crossed her legs, desperate for any kind of friction.

He laughed low at her change of posture, and Rebecca’s mind was snapped back to the reality of the situation.

This was her client, and one that she relied on to pay her bills.

“Goodnight Arthur,” she almost shouted as her legs finally carried her away from the living room. “And get a coaster for that glass,” she added as she closed the door to her bedroom.

She leant against the closed door and threw her head back, trying to make sense of what exactly had just happened. 

She chalked it up to being over tired and her unusually long dry spell. Feeling satisfied that those were the only reasons, she undressed and finally crawled back into bed, noting the time, 4:10am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca finds out a little about Arthur's past.

In the quietness of her room, Rebecca couldn’t stop replaying Arthur undressing in her head, her mind wandering each time. She imagined herself allowing him to pull down his underwear as she lowered herself to her knees, taking his impressive length in her grasp before slowly running her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. In another, she imagined taking his hand in her and leading him to her bedroom, pushing him onto her bed as she stripped in front of him.

Her alarm startled her from her daydreams. 6:30. 

She groaned at the thought of having to get up, having not slept a wink, but pushed herself off her pillows and flung her legs off the bed regardless. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, today was going to be a long day. 

After redressing in the clothes she’d taken off merely hours before, carefully tying her hair back once again and neatening the makeup she hadn’t bothered to take off, she quietly crept into her living room, not wanting to have to deal with Arthur this morning. 

She needn’t have bothered being quiet. Arthur was still fast asleep on the sofa.

His hands were clasped together under his face, and his hair lay messily over his eyes. Rebecca leaned over the back of the sofa, taking the opportunity to take in the intricate details of his face. Even asleep, his lips pouted slightly, framed by a thick beard he’d recently trimmed. The scar that cut through his cheek was beginning to turn silver on its edges and Rebecca wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to Arthur to leave such a prominent scar. 

Curled up on her sofa Arthur looked peaceful, innocent even, and for the first time since meeting him, Rebecca could actually believe he was only 20. For all his arrogance and confidence it was easy to forget that he was still only just an adult.

Rebecca checked the time; 7:10. She walked to her kitchen and set a pot of coffee brewing while she wrote a quick note for Arthur.

_Help yourself to whatever you want. I’ll add it to your tab._  
_Becky_  
_X_

She re-read it, screwed it up and pulled another piece of paper from her pad, writing simply;

_Be gone before I get back._

She placed it, along with a coaster under his glass, on the coffee table before pouring her coffee into a mug and walking out the door. 

She was going to be early for work, but she didn’t trust herself to be around Arthur when he woke up. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Even though she’d stopped off for breakfast before heading to work, she was still 45 minutes early and the first person there. She sighed, hoping she’d have someone to vent to about her troublesome client.

Conceding to the fact she only had herself for company, she made herself another cup of coffee and headed to her desk, shutting the blinds and door of her office as she passed. Rebecca pulled various files and notebooks from her desk and threw herself into her work, desperate to be able to think of something other than Arthur’s body on hers.  
At midday her phone rang, snapping from her paperwork.

“Yes?”

“Becky, I have Mr Maxson on the phone, he’s asked for you by name, shall I buzz him through?” her secretary asked.

“Fine,” Rebecca sighed. What could he possibly want now?

“Miss Honey?” a deep male voice asked. Not Arthur’s.

“Yes. How can I help?” she asked, curious as to who was on the other end of the phone.

“This is Johnathan Maxson. Arthur Maxson’s father. I have some documents I’d like a lawyer’s opinion on, and you’ve been highly recommended,” he replied. Rebecca froze for a moment, completely caught off guard.

“Hello, Mr Maxson. I appreciate you taking the time to call me, but I specialise in criminal law specifically, getting involved in businesses isn’t really my forte,” she explained. “I can recommend some fantastic lawyers that are more suited to what you need.”

“I understand that Miss Honey, and I appreciate your offer, but finding a lawyer I can trust is difficult, and as you have so much experience with our family,” Rebecca snorted, that was an understatement, “I want your advice.” 

“So long as you understand this isn’t my usual area of work,” Rebecca enforced.

“Of course. Can you come to the offices today?” 

“I can be there within the next hour.”

“See you soon Miss Honey.” And with that he hung up. Rebecca looked at the phone in stunned silence, realising now where Arthur got his abruptness from. 

She packed her briefcase and headed out immediately, grateful for the opportunity to get out of the office. 

\----------------------------------------

The Maxson’s offices were modern and pristine, and the clicking of Rebecca’s heels echoed around the entrance hall. The only other person in the lobby was an attractive young woman sat behind an elaborate wooden desk, whose eye’s never glanced at Rebecca as she approached. She was still talking quietly on the phone when Rebecca finally reached the desk, so she waited patiently for the woman to finish her call before attempting to speak.

“Miss Honey?” The receptionist beat her to it, her eyes flitting briefly to examine Rebecca. “All the way to the top then all the way down the corridor,” she motioned vaguely towards the elevator with her free hand, before turning her attention fully back to the phone. 

“Thank you,” Rebecca mumbled, slightly taken aback by the hasty greeting.

The elevator rose quickly to the top of the building, opening with a quiet ping to reveal a long corridor with two glass walled offices on either side. Rebecca made her way down slowly, nervous about meeting a client for the first time since she graduated over 3 years ago. 

Jonathan Maxson’s door was already open, but before she could knock to establish her presence, a voice from within welcomed her inside. 

Rebecca had to take a second to catch her breath before introducing herself to Johnathan. His office walls were floor to ceiling windows, providing an impressive bird’s eye view of Boston.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Johnathan commented.

“Oh yes, sorry. I’m Rebecca Honey, it’s nice to meet you.” She snapped back to her professional demeanour, holding out a hand for Johnathan to shake. There was no doubt that Arthur was his son. Johnathan was tall, with the same prominent nose and icy blue eyes as Arthur, but his face was softer. He had laughter lines around his mouth and eyes, and he was clean-shaven. Rebecca smiled as he took her hand in his, shaking it gently.

“And you, it’s nice to finally be able to put a face to the name,” he replied, “please take a seat.” He gestured to a high backed leather chair situated by his desk, similar to the desk located in the lobby.

Rebecca sat down and noticed the morning’s paper lay out on the desk, a blurry CCTV photo of Arthur defensively holding the arms of another man who was clearly trying to attack him and its accompanying story was spread over an entire page. Piper had made good on her word, not that Rebecca was surprised. Johnathan noticed her eyeing the story upside down and turned the paper to face her.

“I suppose I owe you a thank you for that, as I doubt my son has taken the time?” 

Rebecca smiled up at him, “actually, he’s always very appreciative when I get him out of trouble. But, you’re welcome.” She folded the paper up without finishing the story, already knowing what it would say. “You said on the phone you wanted me to read over some documents?” she questioned, wanting to pull the conversation away from Arthur before she said something that would get her in trouble.

“Yes, I really am grateful of you taking the time to come down here and read through them,” he gushed, pulling out a document from his desk drawer, “it’s just a couple of contracts I want you to check the wording of.” 

As he slid them towards her, her eyes were drawn to a framed photograph of a young boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. 

“Is that Arthur?” she blurted, the words escaping her mouth before her brain had time to catch up. 

Johnathan chuckled and handed the frame to her, “yes, he was around 8 there,” he explained.

Rebecca smiled, she’d never been able to picture Arthur as a child, finding it easier to believe he entered the world already 6 foot tall and bearded. But, here she was, holding the photographic evidence. In the photo he was smiling broadly, donned in a football jersey and jeans that were covered in mud.

“That was before I became ill,” Johnathan divulged. Rebecca looked up at the man before her, fumbling for something to say, but he continued before she could conjure anything. “Just before Arthur turned 10, I became very sick, in fact, everyone thought I was going to die. Clearly at the time there was no way Arthur could take over the family business, but it was still ingrained in him that one day that was what he’d have to do. Arthur’s mother decided that if was going to run this business, he needed to be sent to boarding school to ‘develop his personality’,” the air quotes made Rebecca wince, as she imaged the young boy in the photograph being pulled away from his dying father and sent away.

“That’s, erm,” Rebecca mumbled, not wanting to offend.

“Awful,” Johnathan finished. Rebecca nodded. “He was such a good-natured child, maybe a little quiet, but he was so imaginative and caring.” She handed the photograph back to him and he paused for a moment before setting it back on the desk. “Having nearly 8 years of people worshipping you for the title you’ll hold, then not ending up with that title, or any of the responsibility, apparently turns happy kids into arrogant adults who regularly need the best lawyer in Boston to spring them out of jail.” He chuckled sadly and sat down in his own chair facing Rebecca. He looked defeated and although he was right in his description of Arthur, Rebecca still felt an overwhelming urge to defend him.

“With all due respect Mr Maxson, Arthur is still only 20 years old and he holds an incredibly stressful position in a multimillion dollar business, he’s in charge of massive amounts of people, yet he always carries out his work with nothing but decorum and professionalism. And when it boils down to it, a large proportion of the times he’s been taken into custody, he’s merely acted in self-defence.” She decided not to mention that he had resort to self-defence because of his uncanny ability to provoke a violent reaction from people with just a few words. 

“He seems to have hit the jackpot with you, Miss Honey,” Johnathan replied warmly. 

“Rebecca. Anyway, I better have a look at these contracts or your bill is going to be ridiculous.” 

\------------------------------------------------------

When she had finished making some minor adjustments on the contracts, she headed back down to lobby ready to return to her office. She made it almost to the door before stopping.

It was gone 2, Arthur must be at work by now.  
She turned back and walked to the receptionist, unsure exactly what she planning to do.

“Excuse me, where’s Arthur Maxson’s office? I have his invoice from last night so I thought I’d drop it off while I was here.” She wasn’t entirely lying. A copy of his invoice was in her briefcase, but she’d already sent Arthur’s copy to his PA.

“3rd floor, you can’t miss it,” the receptionist replied, barely taking the time to glance up at Rebecca. 

She grunted in response, not wanting to grace the woman with an actual reply, and headed back into the same elevator she’d just walked out of. She felt like everything had changed, and now she had some unfinished business from last night to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca pays Arthur a visit ;)

“Your office isn’t as impressive as your dad’s.” She hadn’t bothered to knock on the open office door before entering.

“Rebecca,” Arthur replied without even looking up from his desk. She snorted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

He was wearing a different suit today, this one was dark brown with a faint pinstripe pattern. It was tight, as usual, and Rebecca was sure if he moved suddenly Arthur would tear it at the seams.

She pushed the door closed abruptly and the click of the latch catching finally snapped Arthur’s attention to her. 

“I have your invoice,” she said bluntly holding the envelope out to him as she made her way towards his desk. He reached out for it, but before his fingers could make contact, she whipped it away from his grasp. “Some warning that you were recommending me to your father would have been appreciated.”

Arthur stood up and walked around the desk towards her.

“How did it go?” he asked. She knew he didn’t care, he was just trying to pull her attention away from the fact he was now stood in front of her, backing her towards his desk. 

“Fine. He showed me a very interesting picture.” For once, she smirked at him and leaned back against the desk, placing her arms either side of her.

“Is that so?” He snatched the envelope from her and opened it before she could react.

“It was one of you.” 

He didn’t look up from the piece of paper.

“I know which photo you’re talking about,” he replied bluntly. Rebecca’s confidence faulted; worried that she’d brought up a touchy subject. She stayed silent and watched Arthur read through the invoice. Finally he broke the awkward silence.

“This seems more expensive than usual,” he remarked, taking a small step towards her. His tone had lightened and Rebecca felt her confidence returning.

“That’ll be the ‘C-Tax’.” 

Arthur stared at her puzzled. 

“Cunt tax.” She clarified. She waited for him to register the joke before continuing. “You wake me up at 2am then demand to sleep on my sofa, you get taxed.”

He smiled. A genuine smile that Rebecca had never seen before. He glanced at the floor and took another step towards her. “I didn’t _demand_ to stay at your apartment, _you_ offered.” 

She pointed a finger at his chest, beginning to get angry. “You know that’s not what happened!” she snapped. 

Arthur smirked at her now. He knew he was winding her up. She took a deep breath, placed her hands back on the desk and crossed her legs at the ankles. 

“You know you sent a copy of this to my PA this morning?” He waved the piece of paper in the air. “In fact, I think it’s on my desk, right by your backside. So what are you actually doing here Bex?” He was testing out the nickname, pushing the boundaries she’d spent nearly 18 months putting in place. 

She decided to break them down herself.

“I wanted to see you,” she replied. Her mouth turned up slightly at the corners, not quite a smirk, but enough that Arthur could read the intention behind her words.

He closed the gap between them, using his foot to kick her legs apart before stepping between them. She was aching for him, but she stubbornly refused to make the first move. Instead she stared up at him and his icy blue eyes looked fiercely back at her. 

He placed a hand on the side of her neck, delicately running his thumb over her cheek before snaking his fingers into her hair. Rebecca sighed, his hands were warm and soft, and she hadn’t realised until now how desperate she’d truly been to have them on her skin.

He broke their gaze briefly to remove the clip that was holding up her hair, before shaking it completely free of the style and draping it over her shoulders. Arthur placed his hands on either side of her face and softly tilted her head back, staring deep into her eyes.

He touched his forehead to hers, resting for a second before pulling away, silently asking for permission to continue. Her focus flitted from his eyes, to his lips, and back and before she had time to become impatient, he gently pressed his lips to hers, pulling her head closer with his hands. 

Rebecca let out a deep breath through her nose, melting into the kiss. She savoured it for a moment; the kiss was nice, but far too gentle. 

Arthur moved his mouth slightly, allowing her to take his bottom lip between her teeth where she bit down on it sharply. He pulled back quickly, and squinted questioningly at Rebecca. She smiled back, standing her ground.

“So that’s how you want it?” he asked, his voice low. She nodded silently, not trusting her voice. Arthur chuckled, and paused for a beat before grabbing her chin in one hand and thrusting her head back hard. 

“Are you sure?” She tried to nod again, but his grip was too strong for her to make the full movement.

His crashed his mouth down on hers a second later, forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth briefly before biting her bottom lip, hard. She groaned at the sharp pain and she felt Arthur smile against her mouth. His hands began travelling down her neck, slowly across her breasts before resting roughly on her waist

Rebecca wrapped her arms around him, grasping his ass and pulling him as close to her as possible. Her skirt trapped her legs, however, and they ended up awkwardly pressed against each other. Arthur groaned impatiently and broke their kiss, clearly frustrated. 

He pushed Rebecca up onto the desk with a growl and forced her skirt high up her thighs, allowing her the freedom to open her legs comfortably. He lingered where he stood for a moment, slowly running his hands up and down her the tops of her legs. As he passed close to her apex, she shuddered. 

Her whole body was hungry for Arthur’s touch, and she was quickly tiring of his teasing. As if he could read her mind, Arthur grabbed at the skin on her thigh, sinking his fingertips deeply into her muscles as he trailed them towards her lace underwear.

He flattened his hand and as he pressed it to her covered core, she grinded herself against him, groaning at the much needed friction. 

“Someone’s eager,” he teased, swapping his hand for delicate fingers that traced circles over her clit. 

“Shut up,” she growled. 

He snorted and quickly pushed a long thick finger inside her, she moaned on the intrusion, desperate for more.

“You’re in no position to tell me what to do.” He pulled his finger out slowly before pushing two fingers back in. She threw her head back and gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

“Fuck,” she breathed, her voice cracking slightly as he crooked his digits inside her. His thumb found her clit once again and he alternated between rubbing tight, light circles and slower, more pressured strokes. 

Rebecca felt a tightening in her stomach and heat began to wash over her in waves, Arthur’s deft fingers settled on a steady pace and the pressure built within her, almost hitting it's climax.

"Fuck, Arthur, just..." She didn't manage to finished her sentence before she felt herself dissolve into pleasure, and the sentence ended instead, with a moan. Arthur evidently needed no instruction.

As she regained lucidity, he moved his hands to her hair, gently tugging it as he kissed her deeply. 

Rebecca groaned. She desperately needed Arthur inside her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, before she pulled away from their kiss.

“I need you to fuck me Arthur,” she rasped.

Arthur pulled completely away from her and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

“All in good time Bex.” He glanced at his watch. “But right now, I’m meant to be in a meeting with Danse.” 

She glared at him in stunned silence, trying to gather her thoughts enough to process everything that was going on. She jumped off the desk and pulled the hem of her skirt back down. 

“Are you joking?” she spat, once she’d neatened her outfit.

“Afraid not.” There was a quiet knock at the door. “In fact, that’s probably him now.”

Rebecca glared at him again, scoffed, and pushed him aside, ready to storm out. Before she could get past him though, he grabbed her arm and spun her back towards him.

She glared up at Arthur. His cheeks were pink and his chest was rising heavily as he took deep breaths. He was just as worked up as she was. 

She opened her mouth to make a joke, but was cut off by Arthur placing a delicate hand on her waist and pulling her towards him. His lips brushed against hers briefly, lingering for a moment before making their way to her ear, peppering kisses along the way.

“See you soon Bex,” he whispered. He playfully nipped her earlobe before calling for Danse to enter the office.

Rebecca pursed her lips and took a deep breath, trying to calm her glowing cheeks before Danse noticed. She grabbed her briefcase and made for the door, trying not to look at Arthur. 

“Miss Honey.” Danse nodded politely at her as approached.

“Nice to see you again Danse.” She nodded back. She hoped her voice was as calm as she’d intended it to be. 

Dance held the door open for her and she muttered a quick thank you as made her way into the corridor, trying to keep her stride steady and confident. As she heard the door close behind her she let out an embarrassed breath and hurried towards the elevator, desperate to get out of the Maxson’s offices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Arthur attend to their unfinished business.

“You know we could have postponed our meeting Arthur,” Danse said taking the drink Arthur was holding out for him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Arthur smirked sitting opposite Danse.

“Please. I know exactly what happens when that door is shut, don’t patronise me.” He took a sip of his drink. “So what’s your plan now?”

Arthur looked down soberly at his drink, Rebecca was hardly going to let him that close to her again.

“Arthur?” Danse questioned. 

“Well, I’m sure something will crop up.” Arthur raised his own glass and knocked it back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca went directly home after checking with her secretary that she had nothing else to do that day. She made her way straight to her shower, stripping off her clothes as she went.

The clean water on her skin was a relief after the past 14 hours she’d had. She stood under the water for a while, willing it to wash away the memory of everything that had happened. Wash away the image of Arthur stood half naked in her living room, the feel of his hands on her, his fingers inside her, the feral look on his face as he shoved her onto his desk. It wasn’t working.

She shut the shower off quickly and stepped into the cold air. The silence was allowing her mind to wander places she wanted to avoid.

She roughly toweled herself off and pulled on some pyjamas, irritated at herself for instigating things with Arthur. She threw herself onto her sofa and turned on the TV trying in vain to distract herself. Even her own house was reminding her of Arthur now and that annoyed her. 

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself, before she knew it she fell asleep, exhausted.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks passed slowly for Rebecca. As much as Arthur wound her up, getting him out of trouble was far more interesting than filing paperwork and advising clients over the phone. 

She wanted Arthur to get himself into trouble so she could see him, even if she couldn’t admit it to herself.

Almost two and half weeks after she’d last seen Arthur, there was a knock on the door of her office. Before she could call for whomever it was to enter, Arthur Maxson opened the door and sauntered in.

“For god’s sake Arthur, what have you done now?” She tried to sound annoyed, but she was fairly sure Arthur could tell she was happy to see him.

“I missed you,” he replied. Rebecca’s heart swelled and she failed to engaged her brain enough to formulate a response. Before she could open her mouth Arthur smiled and waved a large document at her. “Sorry, Bex, that was a poor joke.”

“Don’t… don’t call me that,” she stumbled out, not knowing what else to say. 

“Okay, I’m sorry… Bex.” He smirked at her and threw the document on her desk.

“What exactly do you want me to do with this?”

“Read it.” He walked slowly around her office, randomly picking up objects.

She flipped through the pages of the document. Another contract.

“You know that lawyer your company employs? Well you’re paying him to look at these contracts.”

“I’d rather have you look at it,” he replied bluntly. 

She began reading through the large document, trying to grasp what it was regarding.

“You know, you’d be better off just hiring me to be your company’s lawyer,” she joked. 

When Arthur didn’t reply she looked up from the paper to find he’d closed the blinds of her office, shutting both of them off from the people outside.

She watched him carefully as he took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of the chair facing her. Clad now in just his shirt and suit trousers Rebecca found herself staring. His shirt unsurprisingly, was tight, and without a tie Rebecca could make out the muscles in his chest and toned stomach clearly. 

When she finally found her way back to his face, she realised he’d be watching her staring. She could feel her face burning red and she cleared her throat in embarrassment before turning her attention back to the document.

“I’ll, erm, I’ll get started on this then,” she mumbled. Arthur hovered around her desk. “I’ll give you a call when I’m done,” she said, prompting Arthur to leave.  
Instead, he sat down in the chair opposite her. 

“I’d rather wait.”

She looked at him doubtfully, “it’s going to be at least an hour,” she clarified. He simply nodded and slumped down in the chair, making himself comfortable.

She sighed and tried to ignore his presence, focussing her attention solely on the document in front of her. 

 

The contract was a state and it was taking her much longer than she expected to work through it. Arthur had sat patiently fiddling with his watch, his phone, his jacket, anything he could get his hands on without causing too much of a distraction, but after an hour he stood up and began working his way round her office.

“Why don’t you go and get some coffee or something?” she snapped, his fiddling was becoming incredibly distracting. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus them on the words once again. “I shouldn’t be too much longer after that,” she added, softer this time.

“Okay.” He grabbed his wallet from his jacket and disappeared out the door. Rebecca refocussed on the document and managed to work through a few more sections before Arthur reappeared, two giant coffees in hand. They were from the posh coffee shop five miles away.

“You know there’s a coffee shop next door right?” Rebecca took the coffee.

“Just appreciate that I spent over $10 on that coffee and enjoy it,” he shot back, slumping back down into his chair. 

Rebecca glared at him and went back to editing the contract. After another twenty minutes, she reached the end.

“Arthur?” He looked up from his phone. “I’m finished, it’s all ready to go.” She stood up and walked round the desk, contract in hand, and gave it back to Arthur. 

“How much do I owe you?” Arthur asked, pulling a chequebook from his jacket pocket.

“$200.”

Arthur let out a long sigh, “fine, have you got a pen?” 

She nodded and leant over the desk, reaching for the pen she’d just finished using, but before she could grasp it, Arthur’s hand made sharp contact with her backside. The crack rang out through her office and the force rammed her hips into the desk. 

“What the FUCK Arthur!” she cried out, and she pushed herself up, ready to turn to face him. But before she could move, Arthur’s weight pinned her in a bent position and he leaned close to her ear.

“We have some business that needs finishing off.” He purred in her ear. Rebecca gasped as he pressed his hips flush with hers quickly, before standing back, allowing her the chance to move. “Unless, you want me to leave?”

She pulled herself up to rest on her forearms and looked back to him, smiling.

“No. Stay, please,” she almost whispered. Arthur was back on her instantly.

He pulled her hips back to his and wrapped her hair around one of his hands, using it to pull her head upwards.

“Stand up,” he commanded. She slowly pushed herself up, leaning back against Arthur’s solid body. She bit back a moan as he turned her head to the side and gently ran a finger across her lips, along her jaw and down her neck, eventually using it to pull her blouse down to reveal the beginnings of her cleavage. 

Rebecca’s skin prickled at the light touch and she silently willed Arthur to continue down her body. Instead, his lips found her neck and he sucked at the delicate skin. She groaned quietly, trying not to let Arthur see just how turned on she was at so little contact.

Her mouth gave her away.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed as he moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them roughly and he continued kissing her neck.

She could feel Arthur chuckle before he pulled away, his hands moving to the hem of her skirt. His fingertips lingered for a second, tickling the skin before he aggressively hiked her skirt up to her waist. The force of the action pushed Rebecca back towards the desk, her knees hitting the wood violently. She sucked in a quick breath, the pain only adding to her arousal.

“Bex?” Arthur paused, making sure she was still okay. 

“It’s fine, it’s good, carry on,” she fumbled over her words, desperate for Arthur to continue.

He grasped her wrists and placed them in front of her on the desk, the position caused her to bend slightly and her body instinctively reacted by dipping down to allow her backside to rise a little. 

Arthur smacked her, more gently than the first time, then massaged the sensitive skin. She let out a frustrated hum. It wasn’t enough.

Arthur seemed to realise this and the next smack was much harder, and the massage much rougher. Rebecca moaned; a deep, guttural moan that elicited a similar reaction in Arthur. He leaned close to her ear, pressing his weight over her again.

“Stop holding back Bex. I want everyone to know you’re being fucked on your desk,” he growled.

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t answer. Her pussy ached and her mind was blank of everything save the incredible sensitivity of her entire body. Arthur smacked her again.  
“Rebecca?” His voice was low and almost angry and when she failed to answer again, the hand that had been resting on her ass cheek thrusted between her legs and stroked her through her underwear. He rubbed her gently, glancing over her lips then clit alternatively.

She thrust back, desperately chasing the pressure she needed to orgasm, but Arthur removed his hand as quickly as he’d placed it. 

“For fucks sake Arthur!” she cried, frustrated that she’d lost her climax. 

“That’s more like it,” he teased, returning his hand between her legs, his fingers nimbly massaging her clit to work her back up to orgasm. Rebecca rested her head on her arms, quickly losing the ability to support herself.

The heat in her core continued to build, and with it, she became more vocal. As her moans and curses increased, Arthur quickly thrust a finger inside her, crooking it to massage her inner walls. 

That was her undoing. Waves of heat pulsed through her and her knees buckled, finally unable to support her. 

Arthur caught her and spun her round, lifting her so she could sit on the desk. He stared at her for a moment allowing her time to come down from her orgasm. He grinned at her before pulling her sharply to him and kissing her deeply. 

Her comedown didn’t last long.

While one of Arthur’s hands pulled at her hair, the other skilfully began undoing the buttons of her blouse and it was tossed to the floor seconds later. Her own hands found his belt and she niftily unbuckled it before moving swiftly to his zipper, pushing his trousers and boxers roughly down his thighs. Arthur undid the first few buttons of his shirt before impatiently pulling it over his head so he could move back to Rebecca. He grabbed her hips and dragged her towards him, pressing his impressive erection against her. Rebecca groaned, still sensitive, and moved herself closer to him.

“I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me this time, I’m going to release all the dirt I have on you to the papers.”

Arthur chuckled and moved his mouth back to her neck. He sucked the delicate skin into his mouth and bit down.

“You’re too used to getting your own way, Rebecca.” He punctuated the words with random bites to her neck, leaving garish purple bruises in his wake. “But…” his hands moved to grip her underwear, “I suppose I can humour you this time,” he pulled her panties swiftly down her legs. “If…” he pressed his cock to her, “you ask nicely.”

“Please,” she groaned.

“’Please’ what?” He thrust slowly against her.

“Please fuck me Arthur,” she whimpered.

“Louder.”

“Please Arthur, fuck me.”

“Loud enough so everyone out there can hear you begging.”

“Arthur I want you to fuck me, I need you inside me.” Her voice found purchase and her words rang out through the office. She didn’t care about her colleagues hearing any more, all she could focus on was the feeling of Arthur’s dick pressed against her cunt and the aching need for it to be inside her.

“Ask. Nicely…” His words came out as a growl and his fingers clawed at her thighs. She inhaled a deep shaky breath, trying to keep calm. 

“Please,” she spat out. 

As soon as the word left her mouth, Arthur thrusted inside her, burying himself completely within her. He crashed his mouth to hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure, and paused for a moment to allow her to adjust before pulling out of her, almost entirely and thrusting back in, eventually finding a rough but steady pace. The jolt of sweet pain pushed Rebecca close to the edge again and she relied on Arthur’s strong arms entirely to keep her upright.

“Not yet,” he commanded, pulling her closer to him again. “You aren’t coming until you’re worked up enough to scream my name.” She sucked in a quick breath, his forceful words dragging her orgasm closer. He smirked at her, quickly nipping at her bottom lip before moving his mouth to the soft skin atop her breasts, sucking more marks into her.  
“Everyone is going to know you’ve been fucked Bex, even if they don’t hear you, they’re going to see these.” He trailed a finger lightly over the ever-increasing trail of love bites appearing over her body. She pushed herself towards his touch, silently begging him to keep talking. Instead he pressed his thumb to her clit and began slowly rubbing circles.  
She threw her head back. “Fuck. Arthur, you… you…” Her words trailed off, her mind too distracted to verbalize what she wanted to say. Arthur’s other hand snaked up her back and pushed her head forwards so she was looking directly at him. He was flushed and breathless, and his eyes seemed darker. His pace increased and he passed his thumb over her clit with growing force, pushing her closer and closer to climax.

“Arthur, fuck, please Arthur.” The words spewed uncontrollably from her mouth as a burning heat began to wash over her. Arthur looked down and continued his pace, thrusting deeper as he chased his own orgasm. She closed her eyes, focussing only on the building pressure inside her and as Arthur placed messy kisses along her neck, she shattered beneath him, her whole body tightening and pushing Arthur himself to orgasm inside her.

For a few moments they froze, each of them breathing desperately, waiting for the other to move first. It was Arthur who relented; placing a lingering kiss on Rebecca’s forehead before resting his own against it, exhausted. As she regained sense of the world around her, the reality of the situation set it. 

Her client, Arthur Maxson, who was 5 years her junior had just fucked her on her desk, and chances were the entire office had heard. 

All she could do was laugh.

“What?” Arthur pulled his head away from hers, still cradling the back of it with his hand.

“Just… Oh fuck.” She rubbed her eyes and laughed again. Arthur smiled and bent down to hand her back her underwear and blouse.

They redressed in silence, keeping their eyes off each other. When they were both decent, Rebecca sat in her chair, massaging the bruises along her neck. She watched Arthur silently fill in the cheque, take his contract and saunter out the door. When he was gone, she let out a deep sigh and put her head in her hands, wishing she was more embarrassed about what had just occurred. 

But she didn’t have long to wallow. As soon as the door had shut, it was flung back open and Arthur poked his head back into her office.

“By the way, my father’s throwing a big dinner party tomorrow night, I said you’d be there.”

“W...What?” she stammered.

“Tomorrow night. 8 o’clock. My house.”

She paused for a second before responding, “okay. I’ll… I’ll be there.”

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then Bex.” He smirked at her and walked away again.

She wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to it. She’d opened her mouth to say no, to make some comment about how self-centred he was to assume she’d drop everything to be there, but instead she’d agreed to be there, and the worse part was, she was excited. She smiled to herself, pushing reason to the back of her mind as she mentally flipped through every piece of clothing she owned, trying to decide on something to wear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca arrives at the Maxson dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not how I originally planned the chapter to end, but it seemed like a fitting point. 
> 
> (Basically part 1 of 2)

Rebecca had settled on an off the shoulder, a-line dress. Dressy enough for the Maxson’s but not too much. She fiddled nervously with the scarlet fabric in the cab as they pulled up to the house. She gazed out the window, awestruck at the impressive building. It was an old structure that stood stark against the greenery surrounding it, with a long drive bordered by large trees. Rebecca much preferred the city, but as she got out the cab and breathed in the clear air, her mind began to wander and she pictured herself taking walks around the grounds, arm in arm with Arthur. 

She cursed herself internally for thinking it. She shouldn’t have come. She knew it was a bad idea the moment she agreed to it, but she couldn’t make herself leave. As she stood, captivated by the intricate detailing on the house and lost in her thoughts, she heard a vehicle door close behind her. Spinning round, she was greeted by Danse dressed in a black suit and tie with a crisp white shirt. Rebecca was slightly taken about, used to seeing him in more casual attire, but there was no denying that he looked good. 

Danse smiled wide and his shoulders relaxed when he saw her.

“Miss Honey,” he said cheerfully, walking over to her and shaking her hand.

“Hiya Danse.”

“I’ve got say I’m really happy to see you here.”

Rebecca furrowed her brown in confusion, she’d never really spoken to Danse, save for a little small talk the few times she’d bumped into him. 

“Erm…sorry, why are you glad to see me exactly?” she asked.

“Well normally it’s left to me to make sure Arthur doesn’t say anything to get him into trouble, and as you know, it rarely goes to plan.” Rebecca half smiled, recalling the amount of phone calls and press releases she’d orchestrated after various Maxson dinner parties. “At least with two of us we might have a shot. Maybe save you a bit of work tomorrow.”  
She laughed humourlessly.

“Doubtful.”

Danse simply sighed in response and began walking towards the house, leaving Rebecca lingering behind him.

“Before we go in Danse, who’s going to be here tonight? Arthur hasn’t told me anything.” If she was going to be attempting to keep Arthur out of trouble, Rebecca at least wanted a basic idea of what she was dealing with.

“This dinner is really just a show of bravado from Johnathan to try and lure Mr Kells into a business deal. So if it’s like all the others, Johnathan will give everyone a tour of the house, while making small talk with Mr Kells about their businesses, they’ll make subtle jokes about how much money each of them have and how successful they both are. Jessica Maxson, that’s Arthur’s mother, and Mrs Kells will talk about their families, their houses and their nice things, and we’ll have to keep Arthur as far from the conversation as possible.”

Rebecca nodded, she’d attended plenty of parties like this in her time, though none of them with a client as difficult as Arthur.

“That’s the easy part. Then, we’ll all sit down for dinner and without fail, the conversation will turn to Arthur, about how amazing it is that he’s so young and so talented in business, but undoubtedly there’ll be an subtle dig that maybe Arthur is a liability, and then it tends to kick off, and you get a phone call.” 

“Right.” Rebecca took a second to process the information, she had a feeling she was going to be in for a long evening. “Let’s go then,” she sighed, plastering a smile on her face and hooking her arm around Danse’s.

 

A middle-aged woman wearing a neat black dress and apron greeted them at the door. 

“Mr Danse, and you must be Miss Honey. Come on in,” she greeted. Rebecca looked up at Danse with a look on her face that she hoped said ‘really a maid, or you kidding me’? Danse looked back at her and nodded, his own expression silently responding ‘what did you expect?’. She smiled, her and Danse might actually have a chance of keeping Arthur out of trouble.

Johnathan and Jessica descended the stairs as they heard them enter. 

“Ahh Danse, Rebecca welcome to our house,” Johnathan greeted. He looked more intimidating than Rebecca remembered, his sharp all black suit drew attention to his greying hair and bright eyes, and exaggerated his height. She stared at the impressive man as he walked slowly down the steps towards them. Men in suits were going to be the death of her.   
He shook Danse’s hand and kissed both of Rebecca’s cheeks. She blushed furiously, not expecting the close contact. 

“This is my wife Jessica,” he gestured towards the tall blonde woman stood next to him. She was beautiful, but wore the same serious expression that usually graced Arthur’s face. “Jessica, this is Rebecca Honey, Arthur’s lawyer.” Jessica held her out her hand and Rebecca shook it confidently. 

“It’s nice to meet you Jessica,” she said.

“And you Rebecca.” Jessica swiftly dropped her hand. “You’ve done our family a lot of favours getting Arthur out of trouble.”

“Oh it’s…” Rebecca started.

“Danse, are they fucking?” Jessica interrupted, turning to look at Danse. Rebecca chocked on her own breath and felt her whole body burn with embarrassment.

“I couldn’t possibly say Jessica,” Danse replied calmly. She nodded and walked away from them, obviously satisfied with his answer, Johnathan followed swiftly after her with an apologetic nod to Rebecca. She turned to Danse.

“What the fuck was that?” she spat.

“Looks like she’s been drinking already, but she never flits around the point. Even when she’s sober.”

Rebecca took a deep breath and sighed, this was definitely going to be a long night. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Making small talk with Johnathan and Danse was easy for Rebecca, they were good company and friendly. Jessica, on the other hand, wasn’t so straight-forward; she held herself in a similar way to Arthur, giving sharp, intimidating answers, and asking probing questions, only Rebecca didn’t know how to answer. 

When Johnathan offered her a glass of white wine, she chugged it gracelessly and finding it helped considerably with her ability to tolerate conversation with Jessica.  
Just before half past 8, Arthur appeared. He was wearing dark grey trousers and waistcoat with no jacket. Rebecca couldn’t help but think that grey was a good colour on him, helped by his impressively broad shoulders and tight waist. She tried to look away, to think of something else, but it was fruitless once Arthur had clocked her staring, taunting her by subtly puffing out his chest and tensing his muscles. 

“Rebecca,” he greeted leaning close to her to kiss her cheek. He lingered for second too long, squeezing her waist harshly beneath his hand. He nodded to his mother and father before greeting Danse with a strong handshake and turning his attention back to Rebecca.

“Glad you could make it,” he commented.

“Well at least if I’m here tonight, I might be able to diffuse some of your ‘situations’ before they need legal intervention,” she smirked at Arthur, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows, trying to keep up the pretence that she was almost irritated to see him. Arthur ignored her.

“Would you like another drink?” he asked, already heading towards to the bar. Rebecca grabbed her empty glass from the table and hurried after Arthur, not wanting to be left talking to Jessica any longer than necessary.

“You’ve met my mother then?” Arthur asked, smirking.

“She asked Danse if we’re fucking,” Rebecca replied bluntly.

“Ha! How flustered was Danse?”

“Danse was fine. I, on the other hand, wanted to die.” Arthur smiled, filling her outstretched glass almost to the top.

“Just keep drinking that and you’ll get used to her,” he said, tapping his glass against hers, “cheers.” 

“Cheers.” She gulped a few mouthfuls of her drink and followed Arthur towards the Kells who had arrived quietly whilst they’d been talking. 

Johnathan introduced everyone to each other, hands were shook and pleasantries exchanged, but Rebecca heard next to none of it, focussing solely on the way the Kells daughter, Amanda, was staring up at Arthur, edging her way closer to him. Rebecca smiled to keep up the appearance that she was listening to the conversation going on around her, but Amanda’s flirty hand on Arthur’s arm dragged her attention away; it needed dealing with quickly.

She shimmied behind Danse, working her way next to the girl.

“So Amanda, are you at… college?” she asked, trying to subtly gauge the girls age.

“Erm, yeah.” Amanda didn’t seem too happy to have her conversation interrupted, reluctantly turning away from Arthur to talk to Rebecca. 

“Sophmore?”

“Freshman.” Amanda’s answers were drawn out, as if Rebecca was asking her stupid questions. It didn’t matter, Rebecca had learned what she needed to; Amanda was under 21.  
“What are you studying?” Now she was just trying to be polite.

“Law, actually.” Amanda answered , finally breaking a half-smile. Rebecca smiled back, now actually interested in talking to the girl, until Danse interrupted.

“I think Johnathan wants to give everyone a tour.” 

Arthur scoffed and mumbled something about needing a top up, heading back to the bar. Rebecca followed, downing some more of her wine as she went.

“Don’t give that girl a drink,” she said quietly to Arthur, not wanting anyone to overhear. Arthur stopped pouring his drink but didn’t turn to look at her. “Of anything,” she continued. “Seriously Arthur, she’s underage, be a bad host and let her get her own drinks. I think she could be trouble.” The words tumbled out of Rebecca’s mouth before she’d realised exactly what she was saying. Arthur smirked and resumed pouring his own drink, eventually turning to face her.

“Jealous?” he questioned, leaning closer into her.

“What? No!” she exclaimed. “Why would I be jealous of an 18 year old?” 

“Are you sure? Because it seems a little like you’re trying not to sound jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. You invited me here to keep you out of trouble, so please don’t get the underage girl drunk.” His eyes flickered around the room, checking they were alone before leaning close to her ear.

“I don’t want to get the underage girl drunk Bex,” he whispered, his words lingering as breath on her neck, “but I do like you jealous. It’s hot.” 

“I’m not…” she started, but her argument tapered off as Arthur began kissing her neck delicately. “I’m… not… jealous,” she managed to stammer out, struggling to keep her breathing steady as Arthur began kissing along her collarbone. As the last word left her mouth, he pulled back and grinned at her.

“I’m not!” she maintained, becoming slightly irritated at having to defend herself. Arthur chuckled and responded by taking her fingers between his and pulling her close to him, catching her lips with his own and kissing her. Rebecca melted into it, allowing Arthur’s tongue to gently stroke her bottom lip before entering her mouth. They stood like that for a moment until Arthur dropped her hand and moved his attention to her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He scraped his teeth along her bottom lip before taking it into her mouth and biting it. Rebecca gasped, feeling her body begin to heat up with desire. Arthur peppered kisses along her jaw, working his way back to her ear while his hand trailed along her skin, finally coming to rest on her waist. 

“Do you wanna fuck here?” he purred. Rebecca pushed him back and swatted his arm, mouth open in offended shock.

“No, I don’t want to fuck in your…I don’t even know what to call this room.”

“Drawing room.”

“No, I don’t want to fuck in your drawing room Arthur,” she corrected, finishing off the bottle of wine into her glass. “We need to catch up with everyone else before they think something’s going on.” 

Arthur smirked and moved in front of her, placing his hand on her neck. He stared at her for a moment, his smirk slowly turning up into a genuine smile. Rebecca ran a hand up his arm, feeling the solid muscle underneath his shirt, the fear of getting caught was only slightly outweighing her need for Arthur to fuck her again.

“Maybe later,” she said quickly, breaking contact with him and turning to walk out of the room. He laughed.

“Bex, you look really nice tonight,” he called after her. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. “Not that you don’t always look nice, but you look… beautiful tonight.” He almost stumbled over his words and something flashed across his face, softening his usually harsh features into an expression Rebecca couldn’t place.

“Right lets go then,” he said grabbing her ass as he walked past her. 

And just like that, the look was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca starts a dangerous game with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not massively happy with this chapter, but i've been working on it for days and I can't seem to get it to a stage where i'm satisfied.  
> I'm just going ahead and posting it so I can move on.
> 
> Enjoy.

Rebecca was enthralled throughout the entire tour of the Maxson house. Every room was flawlessly decorated and Johnathan and Jessica had collected a massive collection of trinkets from across the world. Rebecca had forgotten completely that she was meant to be keeping an eye on Arthur, instead quizzing Johnathan incessantly about his travels. 

When they reached the grounds, Danse grabbed her arm and pulled her to the rear of the pack where he and Arthur had been lingering. 

“Remember why you’re here Rebecca,” he whispered. She nodded solemnly and hung back with the two men.

Arthur sidled up to her, his glass now empty, “so, what do you think of Maxson manor?”

Rebecca snorted, “‘Maxson manor’, seriously?” Danse laughed and took a few steps forward to regain the rest of the party, leaving Rebecca and Arthur to talk alone. 

“It’s... impressive. Really impressive actually, and your Dad has a lot of interesting stories.”

“Yes, I thought I’d lost you there, that’s why I had Danse pull you back.” Arthur’s eye’s met hers and his gaze lingered for a second. 

“Well if you had more interesting things to say, I might be more inclined to talk to you,” she scowled at him, trying to mask the fact her stomach had begun fluttering uncontrollably, and took a few quick steps to distance herself from him. She knew she was acting ridiculous; like a teenager with a crush.

You’re twenty-five years old, stop being so childish. She told herself, taking a big swig of her drink. This is Arthur, if he knows he’s got you flustered he’s going to play on it. 

She took a deep breath, deciding to fight fire with fire.

\---------------------------------------------------------

To no surprise Arthur was seated between Rebecca and Danse at the dinner table, and to her relief, she had no-one sat on her other side. Arthur had fetched her another glass of wine on their way to the dining room and poured himself another very large whiskey, which he was already half way through. 

Danse had warned her not to let him drink too much, but she was no longer concerned with keeping him out of trouble, her goal now was to tease Arthur as much as he did her, and if that went to plan he’d be too distracted to cause any bother.

He put his drink down and turned to look at her. “What’s the matter?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rebecca shook her head and shifted so she was facing him, “nothing… I’m just trying to think of a way we can both sneak off to the drawing room.” She glanced down, pulling Arthur’s gaze with her as she slowly rolled the hem of her dress up, deliberately revealing the thigh that was closest to Arthur. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled coyly. His jaw was clenched and his hands curled into fists as he tried to restrain himself from touching her. Rebecca smiled, before yanking her dress back down and snapping her attention to the food that was being brought out from the kitchen. She heard Arthur let out a deep breath behind her, clearly already frustrated. She ignored him, focussing her attention on the food in front of her, occasionally sneaking sly glances at him to gauge whether her had calmed down. 

\---------------------------------------

Arthur knew she was teasing him on purpose, he’d done the same to her enough times to recognise the signs, yet he was still playing right into her hands. He finished his food quickly and turned away from her slightly to concentrate on the conversations that were going on at the head of the table. Getting involved in a discussion about the business would snap him to a more appropriate mind-set and distract him from the woman sat next to him. Unfortunately, the current discussion centred on the Kells’ daughter and her vapid answers and monotone voice bored Arthur, making it painfully difficult for him to remain engaged in the conversation. 

Just as he was beginning to get angry, he felt Rebecca’s knee brush his gently. Gently, but deliberately. The sudden contact startled him and he bolted back in his seat. Danse turned to him, a questioning look on his face but Arthur simply waved him away. Once the attention was back on Amanda, he turned to Rebecca.

“What are you trying to do?” he muttered. 

“Oh I’m sorry, your seat was a little close to mine,” she replied, doe-eyed with mock innocence. Arthur smirked, if she was going to play dirty then so was he. 

The rest of the meal passed in a blur of flirtatious touches: as the plates were being cleared, her foot lightly stroked his leg up and down; when she reached for her mains knife, he traced his little finger over hers; when Danse asked her a question she rested her hand on Arthur’s arm as she leant forward to answer, lingering for a moment longer than needed; as their second set of plates were being removed, Arthur leant his arm on the back of her chair, passing a forgotten fork to the maid, before gently tugging her hair as he pulled his arm back, and before dessert arrived they were both trailing their hands up each other’s thighs, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin. 

Their back-and-forth only ceased when Mr Kells asked Arthur a direct question about his section of the contract. Arthur snapped his hand off Rebecca’s leg and turned his attention completely to his potential business partner; this was important.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca pulled her dress back down, the sensation of Arthur’s warm hand still lingering on her skin, and went back to eating her dessert. Her heart was pounding and she could feel heat rising through her body when she thought of Arthur’s touch.

She knew this conversation was vital so she kept her hands to herself once she had finished eating, and instead watched Arthur as he spoke about the division he managed. He spoke with confidence and conviction, and although she didn’t understand the intricate details of what was being said, it was impressive to watch him pitch the business with such passion. Impressive, and arousing. 

His voice was deep and commanding and it hit straight at Rebecca’s core in a way she hadn’t felt before. She pressed her legs together in a fruitless attempt to ease her arousal and watched Arthur, captivated by his authoritative tone. She shifted in her seat, endeavouring again to relieve some of the coiling pressure building in her stomach, but not subtly enough to avoid Arthur’s attention. She saw his mouth curl up slightly at the corner and as soon as his father began speaking, his hand slid back under the table and began caressing the inside of her thigh. 

Rebecca desperately tried to keep her features neutral, acutely aware that the Kells family had a clear view of her whenever their attention flitted to Arthur. She concentrated on breathing deeply and steadily, but as his hand crept closer to her cunt the building force in her stomach began to spread, threatening to crescendo in an orgasm. As her chest began to heave more noticeably, Danse swiftly kicked Arthur in the shin under the table and he begrudgingly placed his hand back on his own lap, returning his entire attention to Mr Kells. 

Rebecca let out a quiet sigh, she was determined to win whatever stupid game it was they were playing.

When she knew everyone’s focus was back on Johnathan, she tried to subtly shift her seat on an angle and pull it closer to Arthur.

“Is everything alright Rebecca?” Johnathan asked. She froze, like a rabbit in headlights, realising everyone at the table was now looking at her attempting to cosy up to Arthur. 

“Yes, sorry, I… I just can’t really see anyone on this side, I was just trying to get myself in a better position,” she stammered, smiling sweetly at Johnathan in the hopes it would distract from her obvious lie. 

“Apologies, we have been leaving you out a bit haven’t we.”

“No worries, honestly, please carry on.” She waved her arms, willing everyone to turn their attention away from her. 

Arthur leaned his head back towards her. “There are better ways you can get close to me Bex,” he whispered. She smirked at him and slid her hand over the top of his thigh, running a flat palm over his crotch. His eyes squinted, silently asking her what she was doing.

“Eye’s forward,” she commanded, “don’t give it all away now.” She rubbed over his gradually hardening cock, occasionally dipping lower to cup his balls, revelling in feeling of him expanding under her touch. Her fingers fluttered to the clasp on his trousers and she deftly undid it, slowly sliding down his zipper and running her fingertips along the hard plane of his lower stomach. Arthur’s eyes briefly fluttered closed as her thumb glanced over the tip of his cock. He was fully hard now and Rebecca took full advantage, gripping his length in her hand and pumping slowly, careful not to allow her arm to move too much, alternating pressure and turning her wrist as she went.

“So, now that dinner’s over, we have some things we need to deliberate.” Johnathan stood from his chair and gestured towards Kells. The sudden change of conversation made Arthur jump and his knee collided with the underside of the table, Rebecca stifled a laugh and yanked her hand swiftly back to her lap, she’d managed to pull back a small victory. 

“Yes and I have some things I need to discuss with my lawyer,” Arthur added, not looking at Rebecca. He discreetly re-clasped his trousers and walked away from the table, nodding at everyone as he left.

“Dinner was lovely, thank you, but if you’ll excuse me…” she trailed off, hurrying after Arthur. 

As soon as she caught up to him, he grabbed the top of her arm and pulled her with him.

“Arthur… Arthur!” 

“Outside,” he snarled. He pulled her past the seating area overlooking the fountain and pushed her through a small clearing between some bushes and the house.

She spun round to face him. “What the fu…”

Before she could finish, his mouth was on hers and she was pinned against the wall. The kiss was hungry and desperate and Arthur’s hands were all over her; pulling at her hair, grabbing at her thighs and breasts, and pulling her hips towards him. He jerked the sleeves of her dress down, completely exposing her chest. He grasped a breast in each hand and massaged the soft skin, moving his mouth to her neck and roughly kissing the skin covering her pulse point.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Fuck Arthur, your family’s just inside.”

He looked up at her, blue eyes almost eclipsed by blown out pupils. “So?”

“So, what if… fuck.” Arthur’s lips were back on her neck and he’d taken her pert nipples between his fingers, pinching and rolling them roughly. “What if… they come out here?” 

“They won’t.” He bit a gentle trail towards her breasts, pausing before he got there. “And if they do, you’ll just have to be quiet.” He smirked before taking a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Rebecca threw her head back with a moan. “Oh, fuck Arthur.” She pulled his head away by his hair. “You are just the worst kind of person.”

He laughed and nipped at her bottom lip. “Yet you can’t stay away.” He kissed her roughly again before she could say anything, running a hand down her thigh and hoisting her knee up so it was resting on his hip. She locked her leg around him and pulled him closer, and he rolled his hips against hers. Her stomach flipped and she could feel her pussy throbbing, begging for his cock. 

Rebecca clumsily undid his trousers for the second time that evening and pushed them and his boxers down just far enough to free his dick. He pressed himself against her again and groaned, pausing for second before grabbing her ass in his hands and hoisting her off the floor.

He kept one hand on her backside and pressed her hard against the wall for support. She immediately hissed at the cold stone on her back but was quickly distracted by Arthur pushing her underwear to the side and running the tip of his cock over her clit. The stimulation on the sensitive bud shocked through her body and she pushed her hips forward, desperate for more. Arthur took the opportunity to swiftly thrust himself inside her, and she moaned loudly, the feeling of his impressive cock inside her finally beginning to relieve the frustration that had been building all evening.

He began pumping aggressively, obviously chasing the same desperate release as her, and his hands gripped almost painfully into her hips as he pulled her towards him with each thrust. She gripped him tighter with her legs, a violent heat pooling in her cunt, beginning to shoot through the rest of her body.

“Shit Arthur… I’m so…”

He grunted, thrusting her back against the wall harder, then he froze. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Rebecca pulled his face up to look at hers, then she heard it.

Footsteps.

“Well that went much better than expected, Rebecca really seems to be able to keep Arthur under control.” 

Johnathan.

“You said they wouldn’t come out here!” Rebecca chided in a barely audible whisper. Arthur simply covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Hmmm, I wonder why that is,” Jessica drawled. 

“Whatever the reason, I’m just glad everything went to plan. Where are they now Danse?” 

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Arthur, who moved close to her ear. “You better be fucking quiet,” he breathed as he snapped his hips forward. She let out an involuntary moan. As much as she wanted to not be turned on, the thought of Arthur’s family and Danse close enough to hear them was exciting, her heart was racing.

Arthur pulled out almost completely before thrusting back inside her, she moaned again, louder this time and the conversation seemed to lull.

“Be. Fucking. Quiet,” Arthur hissed. “As much as I want everyone to know I can get you moaning, I’d rather my parents didn’t catch me fucking my lawyer in their precious conifers.”

She nodded and Arthur returned to his aggressive pace. The heated pressure began to build again, her whole body tightening in anticipation. Arthur grabbed at her ass and another whimper escaped her. Arthur let out a low growl and thrusted a hand back over her mouth, gripping her face tightly enough to muffle any sound. A final thrust pushed her over; the same violent heat from before coursed through her body, clenching her muscles and pulsing her cunt tightly around Arthur’s cock. He slowed his thrusts slightly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before pulling out and dropping her back on her feet. He stroked himself a few times before finally spilling onto the dirt. 

Rebecca adjusted her underwear and dress once she was steady on her feet and looked up at Arthur. He was flushed and breathless, his hair messy from where she’d pulled at it, and she couldn’t look away. Once he’d adjusted himself, she pulled him by his shirt towards her and kissed him tenderly.

“What do we do now?” she whispered. 

“We could carry on doing this?” He grinned and pulled her closer, stippling kisses along her jaw and neck. “They’ll go inside once their drinks run out.”

“Really? You said they wouldn’t come out at all.” 

He pressed a final kiss to her lips and neatened her hair, before taking her hand in his, leading her through shrubbery and around to the front of the house. They lingered for a second, giving everyone a chance to disperse before they crept through the front door. Danse was waiting, arms folded, in the lobby. 

“Arthur, Rebecca.” He nodded at each of them slowly, disappointment etched clearly through his features. “There’s a cab on its way that’s going to take you and I home Rebecca.”  
Arthur turned to her. “You don’t have to leave, there’s enough places for you to sleep here.”

Rebecca glanced between Arthur and Danse, unsure how to answer. Thankfully the cab arrived and sounded it’s horn, making the decision for her. “It’s probably best if I leave.”  
Arthur’s mouth tightened and nodded curtly. 

“Johnathan and Jessica have retreated for the evening and the Kells left not long ago, so we can get straight off Rebecca.”

“See you soon Arthur.” She waved meekly at him, unsure exactly how to behave in front of Danse, and walked out the door.

The whole thing with Arthur was getting out of hand, she was his lawyer and she needed to start acting like it. By the time the cab pulled away she’d decided that she needed to speak to him and finally put a stop to whatever it was that was developing between them. 

“You and Arthur seem to be getting on well,” Danse said, dragging her out of her thoughts.

“I… yes I suppose.” She didn’t know how to answer.

“You’re certainly a good influence on him.”

“Is this leading to something Danse?” She folded her arms, annoyed at his interference.

“Not in particular, I just get the impression that you’re dealing with some internal conflicts.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking nosey?” 

“I do get told occasionally, yes.” He smiled at her and she chuckled, her irritation receding a little. “Look Rebecca, just don’t make any rash decisions… That’s the last I’ll say on it, I promise.” He held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Well I’ll take that on board,” she replied, turning back to look out the window. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

By the time she skulked into bed it was gone midnight and she fell into a dreamless sleep with little difficulty.

It didn’t last long.

Her ringing phone startled her awake and she shot up, her heart pounding and grabbed blindly at her bedside table. She eventually connected with her phone and answered it clumsily.

“Hello?” Her voice was deep from sleep.

“Miss Honey, this is Detective Valentine. We have Arthur Maxson in custody, he’s refusing to speak to us until you arrive.”

“Are you FUCKING kidding me!”

“I’m afraid not Miss Honey, if you’re planning to come down we need to know now.”

She whipped her phone from her ear and squinted at the time, 3:30.

She groaned. “Yes I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you, have a safe journey.” She hung up the phone and angrily pushed herself out of bed.

So much for her being a good influence on Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca saves Arthur from some serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea about how the law works or the process of getting someone out of custody, so apologises if this is completely inaccurate.

Rebecca stormed out of bed and rifled through her wardrobe for something to wear. She wasn’t rushing this time, Maxson wasn’t going anywhere soon. She phoned a cab, put a pot of coffee on to brew and got dressed. 

Her hair still looked presentable, although her dark curls had dropped leaving her with a slight wave. She threw on some make-up and grabbed her coffee, chugging a few gulps before her phone rang, indicating that the cab was waiting outside. 

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her frustration at bay and painted on her usual ‘lawyer’ face.

\-------------------------------

As she entered the police station, Detective Valentine was waiting for her. She’d dealt with him numerous times and knew that he was a good person and an excellent detective, and also that him waiting in the lobby for her was a very bad sign. 

Her panic must have shown on her face because as Valentine shook her hand, he held it for a moment too long and said, “Miss Honey, he’s not in a good way and he’s in possibly a lot of trouble.” 

“Why? What’s he being charged with?” Her voice came out more rushed than she’d intended. 

“Potentially… something along the lines of… vehicular manslaughter due to intoxication.” Valentine seemed to rush the last part of his sentence in a futile attempt to soften the blow.

Rebecca felt like the air had been kicked out of her. “Wh… what…” she took a deep breath before continuing, “what exactly happened?”

“Look, Rebecca, off the record because I know Arthur isn’t a bad kid, we’re not entirely convinced that he was the one driving.” Rebecca felt herself visibly relax. “But he _was_ sat behind the wheel when we found him, and at the minute we have no-one else to suspect and he’s refusing to speak to us until he’s seen you.” 

Rebecca felt like crying. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but her heart felt as if it had dropped to her feet and her breath seemed to be catching in her throat. 

Valentine placed a comforting hand on her back and ushered her down the corridor. They discussed some finer details on the way, and by the time Rebecca had reached where Arthur was being held, she had refocused herself on the problem in front of her and how, as his lawyer, she could help Arthur.

However, that all vanished as she opened the door to find him slumped in the chair, his head lolled back and a shaky hand gripping a cup of water. 

“Arthur?” she breathed.

His head shot up and he groaned in pain. His right eye was black and a long cut ran from his temple to his chin, cutting through his nose which was swollen and red. His right arm was in a sling and a crimson pool of blood was collecting at the elbow. 

Rebecca rushed towards him, wanting to reach out in an attempt to comfort him, but stopped herself, begrudgingly sitting down in the chair opposite him. 

“Arthur, what happened?” She spoke softly and quickly squeezed his hand.

His eyes were unfocussed and glassy with tears. “We…we crashed,” he stammered.

“I know that much. Who was driving?”

He snapped his focus to Rebecca, locking eyes with her. “It wasn’t me Becky, you have to believe me. I was drunk, I wouldn’t have driven. I… I didn’t kill that girl, please Rebecca.” Arthur’s panicked voice pained her, it was something she’d never seen before and seeing him so frantic hit at Rebecca in a completely unexpected way.

“I believe you, and the police don’t think it was you. But you _have_ to calm down and tell me who was driving so I can fix this for you.” 

Arthur nodded, “it… it was Winlock.” He hung his head, knowing exactly what Rebecca’s reaction would be.#

She whipped her hand away from Arthur’s. Having dealt with Winlock and his gang before, she knew exactly what type of person he was. “You let that fucking SCUMBAG drive you around? What the hell were you thinking? How the fuck do you even know him?” Her anger had flared instantly at the mention of his name and she shot up from her chair, pacing the room in frustration. 

Arthur watched her stomping around through sad eyes, his face twisted in a mix of guilt and fear. “I… I knew him from ages ago. Rebecca I’m so sorry.”

She glared at him, her mouth clenched into a hard line.

“I… he was at the bar… he… he offered me a lift, I…passed out in the crash and, I don’t know, he must have moved me to the driver’s side. I don’t know!” Arthur stammered, becoming more frustrated with each word. 

Rebecca held up a hand to stop him. “Fine.” She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to focus enough to come up with a plan. “Right. Well they already think you didn’t do it, so that’s one thing.” She took a deep, dramatic breath, “I’ll sort this.”

She marched out the room already punching out a message on her phone. 

Valentine stopped her before she could make it outside the building. “So?”

She spun round, “So? So! He should be in a hospital! What the hell do you think you’re doing having him here when he needs medical attention!”

“He discharged himself the second he could, we had to bring him here.” Valentine moved closer to Rebecca and lowered his voice, “even though we didn’t think he did it, he was found behind the wheel of a car that killed a teenage girl. He’s our only suspect at the moment…”

Rebecca interrupted him, pointing a vicious finger at him, “At. The. Moment,” she spat, before flouncing off, dialling a number into her phone and pressing it tightly to her ear. 

On the other end of the phone, a groggy voice finally answered, croaking something resembling a ‘hello’. 

“MacCready.”

“Becky. You realise that it’s… fu… it’s just gone 4 in the morning?”

“Yes, and I’m really sorry to wake you, but I need to cash in that favour you owe me.”

There was a pause on the end of the line. “Go on.”

“You’re not going to like it, but I’ll pay you whatever you ask.”

She heard the slow, frustrated exhale before he mumbled out another, “go on.”

“I know you don’t do this kind of thing any more but I’m really desperate.” She paused for a moment, waiting for MacCready to start arguing. When he didn’t she continued, “I need to you persuade Winlock to turn himself into the police.”

“Are you fu...fricking joking?”

“No. Look, take John, just make prison seem a hell of a lot less scary than not going to prison.” Her voice was a little shaky as her anger bubbled in her stomach.

“Bex, seriously. You’re asking a hell of a lot. Have you forgotten everything that happened between me and Winlock? Do you really think me going after him is really a good idea?”

His words whirled round Rebecca’s head. Yes, it was a stupid idea, but if Winlock didn’t confess soon, the case would go to court and Arthur’s name would be dragged through the dirt, there’d be nothing she could do to stop it.

“Becky? Are you still there?”

“Yes.” Her voice rang sharp.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But only because I owe you big time and I don’t like being in that kind of debt… And only if John will come with me.”

Rebecca smiled, “I’ve already messaged him, he’s meeting you outside Winlock’s house.” 

The exasperated sigh that came from the other end of the phone was no surprise to Rebecca. MacCready would be bitching about this for a long time, but she knew in reality he was happy to help her with anything she needed. 

She headed back into the police station where she was collared by Valentine.

“Miss Honey, we need to get Arthur’s statement now that you’ve sorted out whatever it was you needed to do.” Rebecca knew from his tone that Valentine knew exactly what ‘business’ she’d been sorting out and was choosing to turn a blind eye. 

She decided to feign ignorance and they walked in silence back to the interview room. It didn’t take long for Arthur to give his statement and be interviewed. Valentine knew that nothing would get past Rebecca, so he was reluctant to try, and Arthur had given that many statements before, he knew himself which questions to answer and which to avoid. 

Rebecca sat in mostly silence as the two men talked, butting in occasionally when Valentine attempted to push his luck, her mind continually wandering to whether MacCready and John were having any luck with Winlock. 

Her question was quickly answered. 

As she walked through the police station to get herself another coffee, Winlock was escorted past her towards an interview room. He was less bruised than Arthur, but he was walking with a limp and a fresh trail of blood trailed from his nose. Rebecca put her head down as she smiled to herself, not wanting to catch the man’s eye. She hurried back to Arthur with a glass of water and coffee for herself, an arrogant calmness washing over her. 

As she returned to the interview room Arthur was slumped over the table, his bandaged arm wrapped comfortingly around his waist, his head resting on the other. The scrubs he’d been given at the hospital were spattered with sweat and his skin was pale and clammy.

“Arthur are you okay?”

He grunted in response, not even lifting his head from the table.

Rebecca sat back opposite him and pushed the glass of water towards him. “I have some good news.” Arthur didn’t respond, simply taking the glass and pulling it towards him. Rebecca continued. “Winlock has just been taken into custody, if everything goes to plan you’ll be out soon.”

“Mmm, thanks Bex,” he mumbled, his eyes heavy.

They sat in silence for a moment before a wave of impulse overtook Rebecca and she reached out, placing her hand in his hair and stroking it gently, softly tangling it between her fingers, allowing the dark tresses to weave between her digits. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Arthur’s mouth and his body relaxed, his eyes finally closing. Perhaps they could carry on whatever relationship they had and she could still be his lawyer? His fingers traced delicate circles on her arm as she continued playing with his hair, and Rebecca indulged herself in the fantasy that they were somewhere else, lay in bed or lounging on the sofa maybe. 

Before her daydream got too involved, Valentine snapped her back to the present. “Miss Honey, Mr Maxson is free to leave. We have a full confession from the driver of the car and we have no further questions.” Valentine kept his eyes averted from them, only making eye contact when Arthur finally pushed himself from the table, a thin layer of sweat gleaming on his face. “Although we recommend that you stay as far away from Winlock in future.” 

Arthur nodded and pushed himself from his chair with great effort. Rebecca thanked Valentine and she walked out the room with Arthur in tow. Without asking, she hailed them a cab and they headed to her apartment. Now safely away from the police station, she messaged MacCready and John a thank you with promise of a drink in the future, and turned to Arthur.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired, but fine.”

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him, “Arthur, stop lying. Are you okay?”

“Becky, I’m fine. I’ve got a few bumps and bruises but I’ve been to the hospital and I’m perfectly okay. I just need to sleep.”

“Arth…” she started, but before she could lecture him, he reached out towards her face, his large hand easily covering her mouth and muffling her words.

“Bex. Shush. You can keep an eye on me on long as you want and I promise if I get worse you can take me to the hospital.” She nodded into his hand, deciding it wasn’t worth it to try and chastise him, and they sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. 

As they sleepily travelled up the elevator to her apartment, she remembered the last time they had been here together. To Rebecca it felt like an age had passed between then and now, her entire relationship with Arthur had changed and although she’d vowed to end whatever it was that was developing, when she looked at the man beside her; bruised, vulnerable, but still strikingly attractive, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. 

“I’ll get you some painkillers,” she said as they walked through her front door. “You can sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll take the sofa.” Arthur nodded and took the pills when offered, swallowing them down easily with a swig of water. Rebecca showed him to her room, pointing out the bathroom as they went. She grabbed a few blankets for herself and they stood in awkward silence. 

“Erm Bex? Can you help me change?” Arthur asked reluctantly, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he hated having to ask for her help, so she agreed without issue. She started by untying the sling that was supporting his arm, gently prising it from around his stitches. He hissed in pain and she ran a comforting hand along his skin. 

Once the sling had been removed, she awkwardly began working his top up towards his chest, guiding his arms through the sleeve and delicately shimmying the fabric over his head. She paused for a moment before attempting to remove his trousers, taking in the damage she hadn’t been able to see before. His right side was purple, a deep bruise blossoming over his ribs towards his hip. He had a few shallow cuts spattered over his chest and she ran her fingertips gently over them, casing Arthur to shiver slightly at the light touch, his skin pickling.

She smiled up at him, her hand still gently pressed against his skin, “you look a real state.” 

He laughed, his hand edging towards his bruised side. “Are you going to help me get naked or just judge me all night?” 

Rebecca snorted and crouched down, pulling his trousers to the floor as she went. He kicked off his shoes and she worked the garment over his feet. 

“In bed then,” she ordered. “I’ll get you another glass of water.” She jumped to her feet and walked to the kitchen, allowing Arthur chance to settle himself in her bed. When she returned, his eyes were already closed and his breathing was steady and calm. She crept to the bedside table and placed the glass next to him as quietly as she could, but before she could remove her hand, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Sleep in here with me. I don’t want to put you out when you’re doing me a favour.”

“Hmmm? Is that the only reason?” she joked.

He drew light circles on her wrist with his thumb. “Just get in the bed Bex,” he commanded teasingly. She chuckled, but relented, carefully climbing over him to settle on the other side of the bed, stripping her formal clothes off in favour for the pyjamas tucked under her pillow. As soon as she lay down, Arthur’s arm snaked over her waist, pulling her petite frame against him. He was still hot and his skin still clammy, but Rebecca moulded herself against him, melting into the comforting embrace. 

Arthur pressed a delicate kiss against her forehead and she felt him wince slightly in pain. 

“Bex?” he whispered.

“Mmmm,” she mumbled, her body verging on the realm of sleep, her brain becoming hazy. His fingers ran over her stomach lulling her even closer to slumber.

“Thank you... For everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His words jumbled together in her cloudy mind, but four closing words whispered delicately into her ear rang clear in her head before she tipped into unconsciousness;

_“I love you Rebecca.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Rebecca spend the weekend together.

The weekend passed quickly. Rebecca had decided to ignore Arthur's confession and he hadn't mentioned it again, so she kept quiet.

It was nice having Arthur in her apartment; he was a good cook, tidy, and she found out, though he denied it excessively, that he enjoyed trashy reality tv and nature documentaries. Sunday evening found them cuddled together on the sofa, Arthur's cuts and bruises weren't causing him too much pain anymore and he was taking full advantage of it.

Rebecca lay in his lap, her back pressed against his bare chest and Arthur's hands roamed over her body. He started drawing light patterns on her arms, trailing his fingers along her wrists and hands. When he reached her fingertips he moved on to her stomach, pushing under her loose vest, she shivered at his touch and melted into him, pulling her knees up towards her chest as Arthur continued tickling the sensitive skin around her navel. As his hands roamed lower, she moaned quietly, his fingertip grazing lightly over the band of her underwear. His mouth found her neck and he trailed light kisses across every inch of skin he could reach.

When he reached her ear he leaned his forehead against her, pausing for a second; his hands resting on her stomach. "So now that I'm feeling better, what shall we do tomorrow?"

She laughed and pulled her head away from him so she could look him in the eye. "Excuse me?"

"Well, we've been stuck in for the weekend, but I'm fine now, and you haven't kicked me out so I assume you're alright with me staying a bit longer. So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We could go for dinner or something?"

"Arthur, tomorrow is Monday...” He stared back blankly so she continued. “I have a job."

He smirked, pushing his hands under her shorts to massage the tops of her thighs, his mouth returning to her skin. "Come on," his words were punctuated with kisses and gentle bites along her neck, "you practically run the place. Take the day off."

As his fingers neared her underwear she involuntarily pushed her hips towards him, her skin tingling all over. She felt Arthur smile against her neck before sucking in some of the skin and grazing his teeth along it.

Her breath caught in her throat as he glanced a finger between her legs, pressing lightly against her clit. "Mmm, Arthur..." She trailed off, his deft fingers manoeuvring her underwear away from her cunt before running over the sensitive bud, sending shockwaves through her.

" _'Mmm, Arthur'_ what?" he murmured, watching as her chest began to heave, her eyes fluttering closed as he increased the pressure on her clit. When she didn't answer he dipped a finger inside her quickly and she moaned.

"Fuck… I can't..." she began before he pushed his finger back inside her, "I can't..." A second finger joined the first and he crooked them, rubbing roughly at the delicious spot inside her. Heat pooled in her cunt as Arthur nudged back at her clit with his thumb. She took a deep breath," I can't take the day off work to go on a date!" She hurried out the words, knowing Arthur wouldn't let her get them out otherwise.

His hand stilled and he sighed against her neck. Rebecca turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. He pulled his mouth into a hard line, obviously trying to look disappointed, before pulling his hand out of her shorts and pushing her forward so he could cross his arms over his chest.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Rebecca tuned so she was straddling him.

"I've just been turned down for a date, I'm hurt." His mouth twitched at the corners and Rebecca knew he was trying not to smirk at her.

She laughed, "you're unbelievable. The world doesn't revolve around you and what you want Arthur."

He looked at her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and pulling her hips closer to his. "Umm, if you say so."

She looked down into his bright blue eyes and almost caved. 

"You can stay here while I'm at work. I only have a few things to do, so I should be able to finish early." He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll pop into the shops as well to get you some clothes that fit," she added, snapping the band of the light grey sweatpants he was wearing. Rebecca had dug them out from the depths of her wardrobe, a relic from a past boyfriend; too big for her but still too tight for Arthur. They were slightly too short and his thick thighs strained the fabric, making the outline of his cock clearly visible through the tight material.

Arthur nodded, "thanks Bex." His voice pulled her attention back to him and he ran a hand through her hair again before turning back to watch the TV.

Rebecca snorted impatiently, having expected Arthur to return his attention to her still throbbing pussy, she was disappointed when he didn't, and when he ignored her completely, she lost her cool. 

"Are you fucking joking?" she barked.

Arthur kept his eyes on the set but turned his head slightly towards her, "what are you on about Bex?" A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

She huffed out a short breath, considering her next move.

Arthur may have started this game, but Rebecca was going to finish it.

She slid down his thighs slowly, exaggerating the movements of her hips to allow her better access to his cock. She began palming it gently through the sweatpants, admiring how it grew slowly under her touch. Arthur’s breathing began increasing as her fingers drew intricate patterns over his hardening length.

He still refused to look away from the TV, but as she slid her hands under the band of his sweatpants, thumbing the tip of his dick, she noticed his eyes flicker briefly closed. Rebecca pulled all her hair to the side and leaned close, nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear lobe. He groaned and rutted himself into her hand, so she pulled away.

"Fuck sake Bex..." he started.

"What? What are talking about?" she mocked, sitting upright. She began to climb off him, but before she could move fully his hands shot to her hips and he forced her back on top of him, pouting slightly as he did.

She laughed as he ground his hips into her, and returned her attentions to his dick. She slid her hands under his waistband, gliding her hands to his ass and squeezing it hard before pulling his sweatpants down towards his knees, allowing his cock to spring free. She stroked it gently and began littering kisses along his body. Starting at his neck she worked her way down, nibbling at the taunt skin of his chest and stomach. As she reached his navel she paused and looked up at him, her breath still tickling his stomach.

"You finished watching the TV now?" she questioned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

He nodded wordlessly and sat upright, allowing Rebecca to slide between his legs and kneel on the floor. She pulled his sweatpants all the way off and ran her hands up his legs, scratching the skin on the inside of his thighs. He watched her carefully, running a gentle thumb across her cheek before flicking her hair over her shoulder and moving his fingers to her scalp.

She leaned forward and licked slowly and dramatically from the base to the top of his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip. His fingers clenched in her hair as his head tipped back, a low moan escaping him.

"Fuck," he drawled. 

Rebecca smiled up at him before taking him entirely into her mouth. As he hit the back of her throat she slowly pulled back, pressing along the underside of his cock with her tongue. Before she took her mouth off him completely, she looked up at him. His eyes were heavy but he still managed to give her a look that sent a jolting pressure straight to her cunt, she fought to hold back a moan, instead busying her mouth with his cock; swirling her tongue over the tip again before sucking it into her mouth, all the while holding his gaze.

He groaned. "You look...hmmm…" His words trailed off as she sucked hard on his entire length. "Mmmm, fuck...," he failed again to finish his sentence when her hands found his balls and she gently massaged them. "Hmm, you look amazing," he spluttered finally, grasping her hair tightly as she bobbed her head quicker. 

She felt the muscles in his legs clench around her, but before she could coax him to orgasm, he pushed her off, lifting her off the floor and pinning her on her back. She gasped as he thrust two fingers inside her and moved his body over hers.

"What are you... what are you doing?" she panted, his palm suddenly pressing against her clit.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I want to fuck you." 

His blunt words were punctuated with deep, hard pumps of his hand. As she threw her head back he pounced on her neck, kissing and biting every inch of exposed flesh, his masterful fingers conjuring a fierce heat that burned in her core. 

"But I need some time to calm down first." 

Her eyes clamped shut as her orgasm hurtled closer. 

He stared down at her, "you aren't even listening are you?" he drawled, smirking as he pushed another finger inside her. She arched her back, desperately seeking more, but as soon as his fingers hit the delicious spot inside her, he pulled his hand away.

Her eyes shot open, "fuck... yes I was listening!" she hissed, breathlessly.

"Good." Arthur grabbed her chin, pulling it down so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. "I want to fuck you, long and hard, until you seriously consider whether your job is really worth leaving this apartment for."

The words came out calm and collected, but his eyes were hungry. The fire that had dulled when he removed his hand relighted, burning just as strong as before and Rebecca had to bite back a moan, knowing it would give Arthur far too much ammunition.

He leaned forward and kissed her, cupping the back of her head to pull her closer. As they separated, a boyish smile spread across his face and despite the cuts and bruises that littered his body, he looked genuinely happy. 

It was that moment, as she lay beneath him, that she realised she enjoyed being the reason he smiled. The recognition hit straight at her chest, maybe she loved him too?

She didn't have long to dwell on the thought as Arthur swiftly pulled her shorts off, discarding them carelessly over his shoulder. Her top followed and as quickly as her breasts were exposed, Arthur had covered them; one with his hand, pinching her nipples between his finger and thumb, and the other with his mouth. She hummed as he applied increasing pressure to the pert nubs and he took a moment to devote his attention solely on her breasts before eventually snaking a hand between her legs to push two fingers back inside her.

Her back arched as he crooked his fingers, pushing them inside her with increasing pace, heat finally crashing in waves over her. She moaned a string of expletives littered with Arthur's name as she came hard around his hand.

Without missing a beat, Arthur replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly pushing himself inside her. He pulled her hips further towards him, angling them upwards to allow him deeper access. He began thrusting, slowly at first, ensuring each drive stimulated as much of her inner walls as possible. Her second orgasm came quick and violently, taking her by surprise as Arthur suddenly increased his pace.

He took his time building her up to her third. Slowing his movements, one hand played with her clit, his fingers drawing now familiar patterns. His mouth toyed with her nipples, mimicking his fingers movements until Rebecca felt her whole body tense around him. Arthur must have felt it too, and as he sat back, hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder, she came undone.

As she descended back to the present, Arthur pulled out of her and moved off the couch. She lay boneless for a moment before Arthur grasped her ankles and hauled her towards him, dragging her legs over the arm of the couch. 

“Stand up,” he commanded. 

She followed without question, pressing herself close against him. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and roughly tracing along hers. She moaned and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Arthur let out a savage growl and flipped her around, shoving her head down towards to sofa. He pushed his cock back into her and finally let go, thrusting hard and fast into her. 

“Fuck Arthur!” she mewled. 

Her whole body contracting and dissolving into the waves of pleasure that now crashed over her. All he could do was grunt in reply as she pushed her hips back roughly against his, aware that his orgasm was close. His fingers dug almost painfully into her sides as he approached his own release, and it wasn’t long before he came, his body relaxing and leaning against hers. 

Once he'd regained the use of his limbs, he flopped onto the couch. Rebecca sat next to him, throwing her legs over his lap. His face was flushed and his blue eyes lidded with exhaustion, he let out a contented sigh and turned to look at her, his head still resting against to cushions. They sat in silence for a moment, both drinking in the sight of the other, until Rebecca reached out to push some stray strands of hair from his eyes. Before her fingers could connect however, Arthur snatched her wrist and held it tightly.

"I meant what I said."

Rebecca looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you weren't asleep." He held her gaze, his eyes boring into hers. “I know you heard me.” 

She glanced away, it looked like they were going to discuss this now. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach flipped. For some reason she was nervous.

He tipped her chin back towards him and held it there so that she was looking straight at him when her said the words, "I love you Rebecca." 

This time there was no denying what had been said. His thumb rubbed comforting swirls on her wrist, but his eyes still burned into hers, gauging her reaction. She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to form the words that she desperately wanted to say. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” he smiled at her, moving his hand to the back of her head and kissing her gently.

She pulled back and intertwined her fingers with his. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, this is what she wanted; she wanted to come home to Arthur, to fall asleep next to him, wake up next to him and spend the evenings cuddled on the sofa with him. As soon as she realised that, the words came easily;

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter. 
> 
> Hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as i've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> x


End file.
